Five Different Lifetimes
by HK-Revan
Summary: Five lifetimes of Orihime, five different times she fell in love with the same person. Oneshot. AU. Now Really Complete.
1. five different liftetimes

KKKKKKKKKK

First Life

She danced under the stars watched by her green-eyed fiancé. With a smile and running leap, she jumped into her fiancé's arms.

Her fiancé caught her, holding her safely in his strong arms.

She leaned in and kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips on hers.

"Get a room!" She was pulled apart from her green-eyed fiancé by her orange haired protector. "Wait until you're married!"

She giggled and pouts but complies. Her green-eyed fiancé smiles lightly.

They were going to get married.

Second Life

She kissed the green-eyed shinigami, smothering him with smooches. They were making out on a certain captain's desk and they didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked a cold voice, crisply and suddenly, nearly scaring her.

The room temperature dropped thirty degrees, the cold voice originated from the heavenly guardian.

The white haired shinigami captain glared at them and rudely shoved them off his desk. "Go make out on someone else's desk or get a room." He growled.

She pouts and hangs onto her boyfriend, her superior. "Hyorinmaru-taicho you won't tell anyone right?"

Hyorinmaru glared at them once more. "If you don't leave within the next ten seconds I will freeze both your sorry asses and deliver you personally to the Captain General."

The green-eyed shinigami merely raises an eyebrow before picking up the orange haired shinigami healer bridal style and disappearing.

It didn't matter that they were different ranks or squads, they loved each other.

Third Life

Orihime lightly nipped Ulquiorra's lip with her teeth. She was in her happy place. Ulquiorra was actively touching her and not being a stiff. He gently rubbed his hand up and down her sides, drawing her closer to him.

They were making out, touching lightly and each kiss was like a feather's touch.

This continued on for some time.

"Get a damn room!" Shouted Grimmjow, slamming his fist down on the table. "We're trying to eat here!"

Not like the food was edible. Orihime offered to cook and Aizen allowed it. What she made scared even the strongest of the Espada. They were all either poking it with their forks warily or mysteriously absent from the dinner table.

Ulquiorra stopped, pulling Orihime's small frame closer into his own, she had her arms around his neck and was whispering something about pickles and honey.

"Grimmjow." He said plainly, emotionlessly. "Do you wish to keep that arm?"

Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra before shutting his mouth. Ever since the two got together, Ulquiorra's power grew exponentially and he was very protective of Orihime. Nnoitra got his arm ripped off for making a lewd comment towards Orihime.

Grimmjow sulked and poked his food with his fork. He swore he saw it wiggling.

Fourth Life

"Inoue!" Shouted Ichigo and Co.

He and Co. stopped in horror at the sight before them. There stood Ulquiorra. But the strange and most horrific part was the female arrancar that was drapped on his form. There was no mistaking the hair or the boobs.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Shouted Ichigo, his hand clenching his sword painfully tight.

Ulquiorra had the gall to smile. A small, tight, humorless smile but a smile none the less.

"She is one of us." He smirks. "A new life without you. A new life with me, on our side."

The shinigami and humans stare at Ulquiorra trying to understand what had happened. The female arrancar, Orihime, shifted and stared at them with big eyes.

"Ulqui-chan, who are they?" She asked curiously.

"No one. Orihime. Just trash." Ulquiorra answered smoothly, his usually emotionless voice not emotionless. He didn't even react to her nickname for him. He had an underline warmness in his voice.

Ichigo and Co. now didn't know what to do.

How can you rescue someone, when they don't remember you or don't even want to be rescued?

Fifth Life

Ulquiorra stared at the goddess before him; eyes wide in disbelief and a twinge of satisfaction.

She was so bright, so powerful, so beautiful.

When Aizen started to make his King's key, he began using the Espada's reiatsu to complete it. Ulquiorra managed to get far enough away so that his reiatsu won't be vacummed away. Orihime was too close, she couldn't get away.

A light flashed and Aizen was done. He had his key. He was going to be God.

Suffice to say, he failed.

He got into Heaven, opened the doors and stormed in ready to become the Shinigami God. He was unceremoniously tossed out on his rear. The glowing figure that stepped out of the gate resembled closely to someone Ulquiorra held dear.

"What? How?" Aizen was sputtering. He had never calculated this.

The goddess smiled benevolently at Aizen. "While my throne has been vacated, it does not mean I was gone."

Aizen continues to stare at her, not comprehending.

"I walked amongst mortals for ages and I forgot how to walk like a God." She shrugs. "I also was scatterbrained."

As if to prove her scatterbrained-ness, she floated over to Ulquiorra and hugged him fiercely, ignoring his multiple cracked ribs.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything but winced upon contact. God, or Orihime, noticed.

"Ulqui-chan." She exclaimed before setting to heal his wounds with kisses.

Every place she kissed glowed lightly before healing up. Pretty soon, she was doing other things than just kissing.

"Get a room." Exclaimed Gin, his eyes open for once, during the melee he had avoided the battle and mostly protected Matsumoto from harm. The willy fox was holding Matsumoto protectively. "Is this behavior befitting for a Goddess?"

Orihime pouted. "Inari-sannnnn" She whined before turning back to Ulquiorra, her face serious.

"I lived five different lives, lived in five different places and have five different jobs." She leaned in close to his face. "And for those five different times, I'll fall in love with the same person."

Ulquiorra felt his face heat up. He was certain it was Orihime's glowing hands was making his body temperature rise. "Who is this person?" He asked mildly.

When he first kidnapped her, he spied on her to make sure she kept her end of the deal. She said the same thing to Ichigo and proclaimed her love for him. He didn't want to hear his nemsis's name coming from her lips.

She kissed his lips, long and hard, her power flooding into his body. "With you."

She glowed, her power restoring the town back to its normal self. Those who died were brought back to life, even the ones who were made into the King's key. The wave of power reduced Aizen into a child, wiped of his memories. It gave Tousen his sight and made Toshiro grow. Gin didn't change much except for the extra tail he sprouted.

All who were injured were healed. The core center of the wave grew brighter still and ascended into the heavens.

"Where are they going?" Asked Ichigo, watching the bright blob.

"He showed her his place and now she's showing him hers." Answered Gin, Inari the fox god, he grinned, truly grinned. "Can't wait for the wedding."

"Wedding!" Shouted everyone else within earshot.

Gin continued grinning.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Did you like? Did you catch the secret hints and stuff? This was fun to write. Fluff is hard to write though.

TT + T

With the gods thing I just thought it suited the various characters. Gin the fox god. Hyorinmaru the heavenly guardian and Orihime the GOD or GODDESS.

Yeah, I was on crack writing this but it was funny. To me it was. It's mostly fluff and wistful thinking.

Gin always gets the last laugh.

Also posted on Twisted Love on Livejournal.


	2. Note and oneshot

All drabbles will now be uploaded on Sick.

Just to tell you. And to make this legitmate I'll write a small tiny oneshot here. And, I also posted this multiply times BUT each one has their own small oneshot. So in a way, I'm updated like...five or was it six? tiny oneshots...sweats...so if you really want more, please fav or alert Sick.

Thank you for your time.

"Why?" _Loud, defiant._

It was a simple question.

"I have to." _Cold, quiet._

She couldn't understand.

"You don't have to, Ulquiorra, you dont!" _Desperate._

What could a wild bird tell a caged one? The bugs are sweeter across the road?

"You do not understand woman. Aizen-sama ordered me to." _Resigned._

Even when the wild bird was caged, it knew things the domistic bird did not. It could dream of things that the domestic bird could not fathom.

"You'll die." _She was crying._

Some things were meant to be.

"I know." _Calm and stone faced, his tear markings saying what he could not._

Ulquiorra left and never came back, when his reiatsu presence faded into nothingness, Orihime knew she would never see him again.

The wild bird, now caged, sang a song about the domestic bird who dreamed of freedom silently, who heard and listened the songs of the wild and wished that he could sing the same songs, the same beautiful songs that would lift his heart.


End file.
